firefandomcom-20200223-history
Burlington Fire Department (Ontario)
Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop number in brackets. Fire Station 1 (Headquarters) - 1255 Fairview Street Built 1983, renovated 2015-2016 :Pump 311 - 2011 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Dependable (1050/500/30F) :Rescue 312 (####) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Dependable :Spare Pump 314 - 2003 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1050/500/30F) (ex-P331, ex-P311) :Spare Rescue 316 (1026) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / SVI (SN#587) :Support Unit 301 - 2017 Spartan Metro Star Classic ELFD / SVI Command / Hazmat / Volunteer Support (SVI #986) :Support Unit 301 ' (1035) - 1985 Hahn / Saulsbury (250/200) (SN#2463) (ex-Packanack Lake Fire Company No. 5) (Volunteer)Please verify if old Support Unit 301 has been retired. :'Pump 301 '- (Volunteer) :'Van 20 (1038) - 1990 GMC Vandura 3500 / Unicell maintenancePlease verify if Van 20 is still in service. :Car 30 '- 2015 Ford F-250 ('Platoon Chief) Fire Station 2 - 2300 Upper Middle Road, Mountain Gardens Built 1994 :Pump 321 - 2011 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Dependable (1050/500/30F) :Spare Ladder 315 (1001) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/?/105') (SN#408030) (ex-L342, ex-L312) Fire Station 3 - 1044 Waterdown Road, Aldershot Built 1959 :Quint 331 - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/400/?F/75' rear-mount) (SO#4622) :Spare Pump 317 (1018) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury (1050/800) (SN#296008) Fire Station 4 - 711 Appleby Line Built 1971 :Pump 341 (1009) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1050/500/30F) (SN#606111) :Ladder 342 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1665/400/15F/105' rear-mount) (SO#3930) (2011 demo purchase) Fire Station 5 - 2241 Kilbride Street, Kilbride (Volunteer) :Pump 305 (1019) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Saulsbury (1050/800) (SN#296009) :Tanker 305 (1048) - 2002 International 7400 / Crimson (250/3000) :Support 305 (1044) - 2002 Ford F550 / Fire-Pro (250/300/20F) :Rural Off-road Support Unit - Side-by-side also referred to as 'UTV' :Parade (1045) - 1922 REO :Parade - 1937 Ford / Bickle Fire Station 6 - 455 Cumberland Avenue, Port Nelson Built 1994 :Pump 361 (1049) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1050/500/30F) (ex-P314, ex-P311, ex-P331) Fire Station 7 - 4100 Dundas Street Built 2000 :Pump 371 (1008) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1050/500/30F) (SN#607212) :Rescue 372 (####) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable Fire Station 8 - 1837 Ironstone Drive Built 2011 :Quint 381 - 2014 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1665/330/15A/75' rear-mount) (SO#4320) On Order *Tenders were called for two new pumper/tankers in June 2017 (#RFT-306-17). Retired Apparatus :(1047) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal quint (1500/400/15F/55' rearmount) (SN#308130) (ex-Q361) :(1004) - 2000 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal quint (1500/400/25F/55' rearmount) (SN#001090) (ex-Q381, ex-Q321) :1993 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury rescue pumper (1050/500) (SN#292047) :1993 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury rescue pumper (1050/500) (SN#292046) :1993 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury rescue pumper (1050/500) (SN#292045) (Sold to Brooklyn Volunteer Fire Department (Nova Scotia)) :1990 Pemfab Imperial T944 / Grumman platform (1250/150/102' rear-mount) (SN#18270-AC102) (Sold to Midland Fire Department (Ontario)) :1990 Chevrolet rescue van :(1034) - 1988 White WX64 / Thibault quint (840/400/75' mid-mount) (SN#T88-158) :1986 GMC Brigadier / Thibault pumper (1050/300) (SN#T86-101) (ex-Hamilton Fire Department (Ontario), sold to Calvin Township Fire Department) :1985 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T85-117) :1981 International S / Nordic heavy rescue :1980 Ford F-350 / Thibault mini-pumper (200/250) (SN#T81-102) :1980 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1978 Ford C904 / Thibault pumper (625/600) (SN#T78-135) :1978 Ford C900 / Thibault tanker (500/1500) (SN#T78-133) :1976 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T76-192) (Sold to Massey Fire Department) :1974 International Cargostar / Thibault pumper (840/1000) (SN#T74-162) (Sold to Sables-Spanish Rivers Township Fire Department) :1974 International CO1910B / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T74-161) :1971 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T71-129) :1969 Ford C950 / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1964 Ford C850 / Thibault pumper (840/250) (SN#14660) :1961 Ford F / Hi-Ranger tower (840/85') :1952 International / LaFrance pumper (840/400) Notes External Links *Burlington Fire Department *Burlington Professional Firefighters Association (IAFF Local 1552) *Burlington Fire Department Facebook page Station Map Category:Halton Region Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ERV / Crimson apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Former operators of Grumman apparatus Category:Former operators of Nordic apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Pending tender